The Hunt For The Spy
by Awesomus Prime
Summary: Punch is the Autobot's greatest spy. He managed to keep up his Counter Punch act for this long, but will his cover be blown when Galvatron organizes a task force to hunt down the spy in their ranks?
1. Chapter 1

The war of the Autobots and the Decepticons have ravaged for years, and at this point, but sides had their own tricks to out fox the enemy. From combiners, to sub divisions, to even gigantic robotic cities, they seemed to match each other blow for blow. But the Autobots had a trick up their sleeve that the Decepticons still haven't caught wind of. An Autobot, who could transform into a Decepticon. His name was Punch. Or sometimes it would be Counter Punch. It all depends on which side he was on at the time. At times, he is a fellow Decepticon who serves under the mighty Galvatron for his universal conquest. But truly, he is the Autobot's greatest spy. For a while now, he has transferred valuable Decepticon plans and info to Rodimus Prime and Ultra Magnus. He manages to fly under the radar, and managed to blend in with other Decepticon grunts. To the eyes of Galvatron and his sweeps, he is nothing special. And that is exactly what he wants them to think.

For a long time now, he has made his home at the Decepticon's base on the planet Chaar. On this burned out barren husk of a planet, lied a mighty fortress with cybertronians who bore the Decepticon symbol on their bodies scattered around the area, waiting for Galvatron to decide their next plan of action. Punch, or Counter Punch at this moment, was sitting in a solitary hallway that lead to nowhere special. He was just informing his actual superiors that Galvatron has been locked up in his tower for days. He is unsure what he is planning, but will inform them as soon as Galvatron makes a move. "That's why you are the best spy we could ever ask for." Rodimus complimented, with pride in his words. "You can count on me sir. Punch, signing off." Counter Punch replied, as he turned off his mobile device. Thanks to a shielding device the Autobots had made from studying the late Wheeljack's notes and blueprints, he is able to communicate with his superiors without Soundwave picking up on his transmissions. As he placed his mobile device back in his storage unit, Blitzwing appeared, walking down towards Counter Punch. "Hey buddy, I've been looking for ya." He muttered. Counter Punch just looked up at the purple triple changer as he drew closer and closer. "Well, I'm not exactly hard to find." Counter Punch retorted in a sarcastic tone. Blitzwing drew closer, and closer, until he stood in from of Counter Punch, looking down upon his "fellow Decepticon", and took a seat right next to him. "Not hard to find, he says." Blitzwing muttered to himself. "You always sulk off to Primus knows where. It's a pain in the tailpipe trying to find ya." Blitzwing said as he pulled out two small canisters of energon. "Drink up buddy. Got these bad boys just for us." Bitzwing said, as he handed Counter Punch his canister. "Where did you get energon canisters?" Counter Punch asked in shock and excitement. Energon canisters was a delight to most cybertonians. The flavor has been enhanced, and it provides a lot more energy than normal energon cubes. Once they came around, they were quickly guzzled down to a limited supply. They are rare to come by now days. Blitzwing proudly smirked. "I happened to knew a few bots." He bragged. "Knew?" Counter Punch asked. "Yeah, knew. They're pushing up lug nuts now. One of those "deals gone bad" situations. Got shot in the chasis at least 54 times. Bright side of it was, I didn't have to pay." Blitzwing beamed and he began to drink his canister. For the longest time, Counter Punch had developed a friendship with Blitzwing. They surprisingly had more in common then they thought, and even saved each other's lives on several occasions. Counter Punch feared of something like this happening, because when the time came when he had to drop the Counter Punch act, he knew it would mean the end of their friendship. As Counter Punch began sipping his canister, the sweet, tingling flavor of the energon began to tickle his taste sensors. He felt incredibly energized from just a few sips. It was reasons like this that made energon canisters hard to come by. As the two soon became engaged in one of their famous conversations, an announcement from Cyclonus erupted from the nearby speakers. "Attention all Decepticons, gather in the main autotorium for an announcement from Lord Galvatron. This assembly is mandatory." Cyclonus' voice died off from the speakers, and soon the sound of groggy robots marching to the same direction began to rise. Blitzwing stood up and stretched while Counter Punch took a few more sips off the canister before Blitzwing grabbed his servo, and hoisted him off the ground. As they walked towards the autotorium, the question that should have been the first things on their processors finally made itself heard. "What do you think Galvatron has to say?" Counter Punch asked. Before Blitzwing could reply, a furious punch struck Counter Punch across his faceplate, and forced him off his feet. As he looked up at the figure who struck him, he could finally make out what seemed to be a sweep. "Worm, you shall only address our master as Lord Galvatron. Addressing our master in such an insolent way, I should rip out your circuits through your optics!" The sweep angrily stated. As Blitzwing helped Counter Punch to his feet, he held back the urge to wipe the floors with this piece of scrap. "Sorry about that. Still a little groggy. Won't happen again." Counter Punch gritted through his teeth. "See that it doesn't." The sweep replied as he marched towards the autotorium. "You okay?" Blitzwing asked. "Yeah." Counter Punch replied, as he looked through his storage unit to make sure his canister was still ok. And much to his delight, it was. They finally entered the autotorium, where all the Decepticons spread across the massive room. Large banners of the Decepticon symbol decorated the walls, and a bright, bluish light shined from above. Counter Punch and Blitzwing sat together in the second row of Decepticons. After a while, the lights dimmed, and a large group of sweeps, led by Cyclonus and Scourge, marched across the front stage. And finally, Galvatron made his way to the center of the stage. There was silence for what seemed to last for years. It probably would have lasted years, if Galvatron hadn't tore through the silence with his voice of rage, hate, and frustration. "There is a spy among us!" He declared at the top of his auto processors. "For too long now, the accursed Autobots caught wind on some of my brilliant plans, and battle tactics. It is no coincidence!" He declared. "Lord Galvatron speaks the truth." Soundwave stated, in his cold, auto tuned voice. "The chances of the Autobots always countering our plans perfectly are too astronomical to be sheer coincidence. The most logical idea is that there is either a traitor or spy among us." Soundwave stated. Soon, whispers and talk spread across the crowd like a wild fire. "Who is the spy Galvatron!? I'm dying to tear apart an Autobot!" A foolish Decepticon exclaimed. But his answer came in the form of a murderous blast from an annoyed Galvatron's blaster. As his chasis soon crumbled to dust, much like Galvatron's former 2nd in command Starscream, Galvatron continued to speak. "We aren't sure of who the spy is yet. That is why I am assembling an investigation force. A team will be built by the leader I am about to choose for this investigation, and it will be their sole purpose to hunt down the spy, and bring him to me, ALIVE." Galvatron demonically stated. "Oh no, they are starting to catch on to me. If his sweeps figure out I'm the spy..." Counter Punch thought to himself, as he began to tremble in his seat. "My lord, it would be an honor to hunt down the traitor." Cyclonus said as he bowed before his master. "Fool." Galvatron simply stated as he gave Cyclonus a shattering uppercut. "As if I would put you in charge of investigation. You are a main point in my other plans." Galvatron said. After his chasis crashed to the floor, a couple of sweeps hauled off Cyclonus to the medical station. "I've already decided on who will lead the investigation. And the bot who will lead it will be... YOU!" Galvatron shouted as his finger violently raised into the air, and pointed past each bot. And, if you measured it carefully, his finger directly pointed at Counter Punch. "Counter Punch, you will lead the investigation!" Galvatron exclaimed. Everyone in the room was shocked, and froze in a cold, motionless silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well?" Galvatron impatiently asked. Counter Punch just sat there, stunned at what Galvatron had just declared. "M-me?" He sheepishly asked. He was shaking a little in his seat, hoping that he had just misheard him. Galvatron looked annoyed. "Of course I mean you, you halfwit!" He retorted. "My Lord, you can't be serious!" Cried an outraged sweep. All optics fell on him, and Counter Punch came to recognize him as the sweep that struck him in the halls. "That insolent piece of junk is not worthy of leading this crucial task force! I beg you to reconsider!" Galvatron looked very annoyed by the sweep's sudden outburst. He began to back down a little. "B-but, you obviously know best.. I don't know why I dared question your judgement." He softly said. But the annoyed look on Galvatron's face remained unchanged. Galvatron aimed his blaster towards the sweep. That murderous look in Galvatron's optics was all the sweep needed to see to know that his master was going to kill him. "W-wait my Lord! I-" Before the sweep could finish, Galvatron's blaster fired at him, reducing the sweep to ash. Counter Punch couldn't help but feel a bit delighted from seeing that jerk of a sweep get what was coming to him. But his delight soon vanished as Galvatron returned his attention towards Counter Punch. "As I was saying, Counter Punch will lead the investigation. He will be permitted to select up to four Decepticons to become part of the investigation, excluding myself, Cyclonus, and the sweeps. This concludes my announcement." Galvatron coldly stated, as he made his leave, with the sweeps following behind him. All the Decepticons in the audience remained still for a moment, glaring towards Counter Punch. Glares of shock, anger, and envy were shot his way by the others. He would no longer be able to blend in with the others now. He stuck out like a busted servo. The only glare that wasn't of jealousy, was from Blitzwing. His glare was of excitement and surprise. Counter Punch couldn't take all these optics looking his way. He was beginning to stress out. Unable to bear it anymore, he burst out of his seat and dashed out of the autotorium. The others finally began to get up and leave, knowing there was nothing more for them to see. Meanwhile, Counter Punch continued to run away. He dashed down countless hallways, trying to find a secure location for him to hide. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! My cover is blown! They are gonna find out I'm the spy!" He thought to himself. As he continued to think of all the terrible things Galvatron would do to him if they caught him, a thought came to his processor. He finally stopped running, so he could examine this thought at a calmer pace. "Wait, what would he do to Thrust? What would he do to Soundwave? What would he do... to the spy?" He walked over towards the wall of the hallway, and lied back against it. "What if.. what if I framed somebody?" He soon began to ponder this idea more, and liked how it was going. "That's it! I will frame someone who is a major threat to the Autobots!" There weren't too many major threats among the Decepticons that wasn't Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge, or any of the sweeps. He was well aware that he couldn't frame any of them. But, there are others here whom he could frame. Instead of looking for the spy, he would use the investigation force to frame another Decepticon. Of course, he would have to keep his soon to be members in the dark about his idea. "This could work." He thought to himself. "If all goes well, the best outcome will be one less Decepticon to worry about. But it can't be just any grunt, it has to be someone who is or could be an actual threat. But who?" He continued to ponder this as he casually walked towards the end of the hallway. This could be a golden operatunity to get rid of a major Decepticon, and Counter Punch wasn't about to waste it. "There you are!" Shouted Blitzwing, as he ran towards him. With his train of thought derailed, Counter Punch turned his attention towards Blitzwing. "What's the deal? Why did you run like that?" He asked, as he finally came up towards Counter Punch. Before he answered, Counter Punch closely examined Blitzwing. He was a triple changer, and a deadly adversary with an enormous amount of firepower. "Now that I think about it, Blitzwing here could be the perfect one to frame..." Counter Punch thought to himself, as he continued to ponder this idea.


End file.
